Love Me This Way
by MissFiirelight
Summary: Un corto sobre cómo ha ido la relación entre Miyuki Kazuya y Sawamura Eijun después de un tiempo. Sawamura sigue preguntándose una y otra vez por que Miyuki sigue arrinconandolo y besándolo sin descanso.


**Love Me This Way**

Ya eran pasando las 10 pm, los dormitorios estaban en mucho silencio. Excepto uno.

Miyuki Kazuya miro a los lados, buscando auxilio. Prácticamente todo el primer equipo estaba en su habitación, unos jugando video juegos. Jun exigiendo un masaje, Tetsu observando fijamente el tablero intentando decidir la siguiente jugada.

Había demasiado ruido y el cátcher solo quería dormirse de una buena vez.

Los únicos que faltaban eran Kuramochi y los chicos de primero. Justo en ese instante sonó la puerta de la habitación. Segundos después se abrió y mostro a los chicos de primero.

_Genial, ellos también_. Miyuki se quejo, tanta gente en un espacio tan pequeño lo atosigaba.

- Realmente están todos aquí – dijo Haruichi viendo a los alrededores.

- Bueno, ya vinimos, yo ya me voy – menciono Sawamura después de bostezar, había dando muchas vueltas a la cancha así que no aguantaba las piernas.

- Yo también voy a huir, Masuko-senpai ¿Me prestas tu cama? Tomando en cuenta que no puedo dormir en la mía – dijo Miyuki volteando a ver a su cama y ver como el mayor de los Kominato perfectamente adueñado de la zona.

- Seguro, intercambiemos camas por hoy – dijo el de tercero sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Miyuki suspiro aliviado, al fin podría descansar un poco.

Volteo el rostro hacia la salida y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sawamura el cual hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Eso solo logro agrandar la sonrisa del cátcher.

- ¡Bien! Vamos Sawamura, a dormir a dormir – hablo Miyuki con el tono de voz más alto de lo necesario, puso su brazo sobre los hombros del numero 20 y salió de la habitación – Buenas noches chicos – grito para cerrar la puerta de un portazo – Uff, al fin – suspiro.

- Ew… Yo, yo en serio tengo sueño – Sawamura hablo con la voz quebrada.

- Si, también yo… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tienes otra cosa en la cabeza? – sonrió coquetamente. El menor sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

- N-N-No, a dormir. Vamos –

Camino, o mejor dicho corrió hacia su habitación, igualmente Miyuki.

Entraron sin tocar y se encontraron a Kuramochi totalmente dormido. Entraron en silencio y se acostaron en las camas.

- Buenas noches – susurro el menor, Miyuki respondió con el mismo tono.

Sawamura cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio.

_Parece que podre dormir tranquilamente_.

Sawamura sintió de repente un peso sobre el haciendo que abriera los ojos con lentitud.

Lo primero que se encontró fueron los brillantes ojos de Miyuki justo frente a él.

- ¿Unmm, Kazuya… Que sucede? – pregunto con la voz ronca y pesada. Saco sus manos de debajo de las sabanas y las subió para abrazar al cátcher, lo pego a él y froto su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor - ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que finalmente recordó donde y con quien estaban – HEY – alzo la voz pero se calló de inmediato y volteo a ver a Kuramochi, afortunadamente el otro de segundo año dormía dándole la espalda.

Sawamura suspiro y volteo a ver enojado al de anteojos.

- Eres tan lindo cuando estas medio dormido – susurro haciendo que el menor se sonrojara, sonrió - ¿Por qué no vuelves a acurrucarte conmigo y me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre? - acerco el rostro hasta que su frente choco contra la del pitcher.

Sawamura noto que el mayor no estaba usando los lentes, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo había visto sin ellos.

- K-Kuramochi-senpai podría despertar en cualquier momento, deberías de volver a la cama – el pitcher hizo todo lo posible para desviar la mirada, pero Miyuki estaba demasiado cerca.

- Kuramochi no despertara, una vez que se duerme no despierta hasta la noche siguiente – murmuro y bajo el rostro para besar a Sawamura.

_De nuevo, es ya la tercera vez esta semana. Desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás Kazuya encuentra una forma de colarse y arrinconarme contra algo y comienza a besarme hasta quedar satisfecho. En la habitación, en los baños, entre los pasillos. En cualquier lugar. Cuando termina solo sonríe, hace un comentario y se va. Lleva más de dos meses en eso_.

El cátcher se acomodo entre las sabanas y siguió besando al pequeño.

_¿Y que con eso? ¿Por qué yo? Ni siquiera le caigo bien del todo. Siempre le habla amablemente a Furuya, pero a mí solo me molesta. Aun así, ¿Por qué siempre soy yo? La otra vez dijo que esto solo lo hacía conmigo, ¡Uhm!_.

Los pensamientos de Sawamura fueron interrumpidos cuando Miyuki le mordió el labio bajo. Se alejo un poco y observo la cara del menor.

Tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Los labios hinchados y semi abiertos.

- Way too cute – murmuro para luego seguir besándolo.

_¿Por qué tiene que hablar en un idioma que no entiendo? Somos japoneses, que me hable en japonés entonces ¿Qué me abra dicho?_.

- ¿Has tenido ya suficiente? – pregunto el menor cuando finalmente pudo liberar sus labios.

- Nunca será suficiente – murmuro mientras acaricio el rostro de Sawamura con su mano izquierda – Nunca tendré suficiente de mi, Eijun –

El pitcher no hizo más que mirarlo fijamente, estaba cansado, los besos de Miyuki siempre lo dejaban así.

_Qué lindo es, de haber sabido que Eijun iba a ser tan dócil hubiera atacado desde el mismo día que se unió al equipo_.

- Creo que ya es suficiente Miyuki, es hora de dormir – se quejo.

- Si, es hora de dormir –

Miyuki se acomodo entre el colchón y las sabanas para quedar abrazado al menor.

- Q-Q-Q-Q-Queeeehasdfgsa – Sawamura no logro decir mucho, el cátcher no pudo aguantar una risita burlona que resonó sobre los oídos del menor.

- Esta bien, no pasa nada. Si alguien nos ve solo digo que a veces me da por ser sonámbulo y ya – abrazo mas fuerte al cálido cuerpo que tenia entre los brazos y respiro profundamente – Buenas noches, Eijun –

Sawamura pensó un poco en la situación. Volteo un poco el rostro y le robo un rápido beso al mayor.

_Estoy harto que seas siempre tu el que haga esto_.

- Buenas noches, Kazuya –

**Fin**


End file.
